SHOGO: Era of the New Beginning
by SaitoKojima
Summary: Taking place in a world just adapting to life after a huge war. Nineteen year old young man, Saito Kojima, must prove his worth by becoming a Bounty Hunter and living his life without friends or loved ones.


**SHOGO - Era of the New Beginning**

**Written by: Amir "SaitoKojima" Mousaly**

**WARNING: This story contains the following, and is suggested for Mature audiences ONLY:**

**-Strong Language**

**-Textual Violence and Gore**

**-Mild Sexual Themes**

**-Suggestive Themes**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Chapter I - Looking Back, Shattered Life

It's been four years since that horrendous incident, the war between man and machine, World War XIII... Many people have died in the cause of bringing victory for us all. I've lost too much from the war. My fiancée, Kiari Takanoshin. My greatest rival, Ryu Mikachi. Two of the wisest friends I've ever known, Yoichi Toriyama and Meira Kusanagi. All of these friends of mine helped me so much through-out my life. I wish I could have done more back for them. All I've ever done is ignore their advice, and stray off on my own. Thinking back to all this, I didn't deserve to have them as friends... Not now... not ever. I was once a fool...

Kiari... the one who was always by my side, the only one who truly understood me. We've been together since day one, if there was one person I would never forget, it'd be her. I can still remember how she looked four years ago... Her long bright brown hair always flowing and looking beautiful, the smile she always had when I was with her, if I wasn't being an idiot, and that same outfit she always wore, every single day. A black vest with a small red shirt tucked underneath her dark brown jeans. Her eyes... those eyes... I could never have taken my sight off them... It's my fault you died. Why did I have to fire the gun at the wrong time..? Why wasn't my timing any better? I hope your afterlife is much better, I hope it's treating you well, unlike what I did.

Ryu... my rival. I'm so sorry it had to end this way. It's all my fault, I took our duel way too far, and it ended up as your grave. Why did I have to take things so seriously that time? I can still remember the way you looked. You always wore that big red jacket, stuffed to the brim full of explosives, along with having no pants. I always wanted to know why you chose to not wear any pants, or fix your skateboard. Was it laziness, or you just didn't need it anymore? You could have at least let me have it, before you blew it up on my 15th birthday... Stupid spiky haired kid... Though I'm the one who thrusted my fists into your chest and caused severe internal bleeding, until you collapsed and died.

Yoichi and Meira... I have almost nothing to say that I haven't already told you. I don't know why I was able to open up to you two so easily. You two were the first who ever knew about my love for Kiari, before I got the courage to tell her myself. I never understood how you two could use magic and all that stuff, yet you both never understood how I could focus ki into balls and beams of energy. I guess it was something we all couldn't describe, maybe it was for the best. I hated the way those bastards of the ShinRod killed you two. One of them ripped Yoichi's penis off and fed it to Meira without her knowing, then you were both frozen into ice statues. What a horrible way to die, especially when we fought them for such a good cause... I can't even bring myself to remember how you two looked, because I'll keep remembering what happened. Why the hell did I just think of it now?!

The ShinRod... those bastards... they were the ones who caused World War XIII. I can still remember their leader, Shunryo Mataka. He's probably the only person I've ever hated in my whole life so far. His uniform always sparked so many dark feelings. He looked like a beaver mixed with a pile of rotten donkeys. He was huge, his chin was shaped like two ass-cheeks, and that general uniform was always that same shade of red. I never understood how he had so many golden stars all over it, like he thinks he was something good to care about or give a shit. He created the weapon that ruined my life. The SHOGO Project. This weapon was everything that I shouldn't have had. It's power source was the anger and hate of a human heart, causing huge waves of energy. The more anger was inside the person, the stronger it became. I was used like a lab rat for this weapon, since it was designed and made as an insult to me. I used to call myself Shogo, and the bastard made a giant laser cannon with my nickname. What's a better way to say, "Fuck you" then that? Then I thought I was clever, and tried to use the weapon against him. I tried to fire it at Shunryo without him knowing, but it ended up missing and hitting Kiari instead! Good job, I am an idiot. The worst thing I did at that time, was spare the guy's life. I was at an inch of killing him, and I actually took pity enough to spare his life. I'm more stupid than the man who was my hero in that old cartoon I used to watch when I was younger. Even if that show was at least a thousand years old, it was still good.

Ever since the war ended, I would wander around aimlessly looking for fights or anything that involved violence. I even tried to make some money off fighting. I was able to find a job as a pit fighter, but it barely made me enough money to breathe. It was very hard to find a job with this kind of interest in mind.

Until now. I recently was recruited to a Bounty Hunter organization called the Knighthood. The Knighthood works undercover from the city of Messetsu's Headquarters, they specialize in combat missions and keeping any new machine outbreaks from happening again. I am currently ranked B-Class, in the Ranged Weapons squad. It's a good team to be in, if you don't want to get too close to the enemy when fighting. But, I can take care of myself if they get too close. So far, I don't have much things to protect myself, like others who have armor suits and shield barriers. I guess it's good to be smart and buy equipment someday. Good thing about this job, is that it's good for money, and it's very fun. Well, if you want to call it fun...

Oh, pardon me. How rude could I be today? I forgot to introduce myself.

I am Saito Kojima, I am now 19 years old.

Chapter II - I'm a Soldier, Stand or Die!

Let me explain to you how the Knighthood works, since you probably don't know. The way we get work is like this, somebody has a problem or issue they can't deal with, they come to the Knighthood Agency and request for their problem to be dealt with. Now, usually it costs them a small fee, if the problem is big enough. It then becomes a first-come-first-serve business, where the Hunters here basically race to get the missions and requests. Low ranks suck shit, you just scratch balls and run around. But, what really makes this job interesting is the missions that come up when you rise up to higher rankings. At this point in time, it is expected to take part in Combat, Stealth, Assassination, real Bounty Hunting, and Escorting missions. This is the real stuff, the kind of things that make this organization really at work. This is my job, I take it seriously... almost too seriously...

Throughout my time here in the organization, I had some trouble trying to fit in, especially with my history. Most of the higher-ranked Hunters always asked me to do errands or what they called, "Newbie Work," it wasn't very... shall we say, fun, but it kept me busy. Most things were slightly difficult though, since they required heating objects up or demolishing various buildings of drug lords, serial killers, and city-wide rapists. What made it difficult, is the fact that I've forgotten how to manipulate ki. I think it was something from before that made me hate it, because of fearing I'd succumb to Satsui no Hadou, again. From not using it for so long, I've completely forgotten how to focus my ki, maybe it was for the best.

As I've probably stated, my life isn't too simple. I have been tempted with many of the usual temptations humans encounter in this age group. These things are, sex, drinking, drug use, drug dealing, hitman work, and various other types of evil. Luckily for own faith, I made sure not to succumb to these kinds of "entertainment" or "leisure-fun stuff." It was not very easy, probably one of the hardest tests I've had to take. Maybe... this was a test given by God himself, to see if I truly care for the lessons and things I've learned throughout my whole life. For all I know, it does not matter at all. I do admit, some of the girls I met are pretty cute, but their motives were easy to see through, those soul-sucking bitches...

Hm? Oh, I best to be going now, I have just received information on a mission for the Knighthood. I hope this time I'll get some proper allies or something to back me up, at least.

I am a soldier, I must stand and fight, or die trying.

Chapter III - Welcome to the New Stars! Trial Battle!!

Sorry to have kept you waiting, but I had to go to a small mission briefing. It wasn't long, but I felt pretty bored just listening to the commander droning on and on for fifteen minutes. What's my mission, you ask? Calm down then, damnit! I'll tell you! Though, it's not really too much of a mission, it's actually more like a sort of test, so I can be qualified to get my promotion to a higher rank. My current rank is B-Class, so I am basically considered a moderate member, and know my way around the campus' rules. I can sign up for Combat missions, but I cannot even see the harder things, if I were to check the Mission List right now, they would not appear. I'm not complaining, maybe I'm just not ready for something like assassination and becoming a hitman. I've killed enough people, and those were through self-defense, it'd be hard to bring myself to kill someone just for the sake of killing to get paid some few extra bucks.

My mission test, is to locate two S-Class members of the Knighthood within Sector 4388, and tell them the password, "Omae wa mo shindeiru," and they should let me know that I have found them. I have been given specific clues to know who they are. S-Class Hunters wear sleek-looking orange armor suits, with large shoulder bumps and cybernetic technology that contains advanced weaponry using a sort of "arm cannon." Another clue is that on the left side of their chest, there is a crest showing some "signs of an S-Class Hunter," I don't know what those are, but it shouldn't be hard to spot them out. It's stupid that they're telling me about the S-Class armor, when I haven't been able to use such types of equipment yet, and my current armor does not even have weapons built-in.

Commander: "Saito, have you even arrived there yet?" Damn, I guess the commander has realized that I haven't actually started the test, at all.

Me: "Ah, don't worry, I'm all over it. I can handle this kinda stuff, alright? B-Class Hunter Saito, Out!" and I closed connections with her. Who does she think she is? I know she's the commander, but damn, Commander Sakazaki doesn't need to keep nagging on and on for me to get my work done. "Reminds me of someone I once knew... I hope she's having a good time, and has forgotten about how much of an idiot I was to her." I sighed at these thoughts, why do I keep thinking about her? It's been four years, and I still haven't gotten over it all. How much of a sucker am I? Pretty much a huge one, if I can't even let one event go away. Huh!? Who's that!?

All the sudden, I could see two men in large armored suits walking towards me. Their suits looked similar to my B-Class equipment, but much more powerful and advanced. Wow... I didn't even need to look for them, the S-Class Hunters have come to me! This is way too easy.

Me: "Omae wa mo shindeiru..." I think it's best I give them the password, so I can be done with this!

S-Class Hunter #1: "No need to say the password, Saito. You've taken too long, and might as well just go back."

S-Class Hunter #2: "Hey, bud. Why don't we just ice this guy, so we can get some cash off those guys who said they'll pay us to fuck up Saito Kojima?" There's people who want me to get my ass kicked? Great, now I know everything. "You ready to get jacked, Saito?!" Oh sure, use the slang terms... Illiterate piece of sh!!

Me: "Oomphff!!" It felt like a large shock on my face. I could feel the blood exit from my body and splash into the stone-covered floor. "Aaagck! Pptu! Ergh... You fucking sneak!" I spit the excess blood, these are S-Class Hunters? "Seems the rank has gotten to your heads, now you randomly fight the low-levels just to make yourselves seem tough? How pathetic!!" and I lunged at the second Hunter and punched him back in the face the same way he did to me. When he was staggering from the impact of my fist, I thrusted my body into his chest, making the fucker fall to the ground. After he fell, he started screaming random things that I couldn't understand, so I mounted onto him and started punching him a few times in the face. Teeth, blood, sweat, and lots of spit was coming out of his face. "Ya like that, huh!? Don't take my lightly because I'm a lower level, bastard!" I kept giving him more and more blows to the face, until I felt a very sharp pain in my back. I couldn't move, and the other Hunter threw me off of him. My back is bleeding, something has pierced through!

S-Class Hunter #1: "Ha! That oughta keep you down! How'd you like getting shot?" Wha..? So he's using weapons now..? What a coward...

Me: "What.. a COWARD!!!!" This really pissed me off! I just don't care now! I... just... ugh... and my body fell to the ground...

I am unsure if I survived this incident...

Chapter IV - Poison Melody! Saito's Upgrade!!

Where am I...? Am I dead? Is this how it looks like when you're finally dead? Urgh! I can't open my eyes, but I know that it's bright, I can see light making my closed eyesight look red. What happened to me...? What was my mistake? Why...?

Unknown Woman's Voice: "Saito... stand up, Saito... You're not finished yet, it's not your end. We're not meant to meet at this time, Saito. You must awaken." Who are you? Why do I feel as though I know you from somewhere else. Tell me, who are you?

Me: "Who are you? Please, tell me..." I must know, maybe this can clear up where I am.

Unknown Woman's Voice: "I cannot tell you, I'm so sorry. In time, we will meet again... Good-bye..." No, wait! Tell me your name!! WAIT!!!

I quickly rose from some sort of dream, when I got up, I was screaming. Looking around, the room was much brighter than the streets, way cleaner too. There were nurses and doctors walking around outside my room. Humph, I was brought to the hospital. But, how was I found? Who brought me here? Oh, it seems the Commander is coming inside. What does she want? But, then again... what was that dream all about...?

Commander Sakazaki: "Good morning, Kojima Saito, I hope you slept well." Slept? Morning?! I was out for that long?

Me: "I don't know if I slept well or not... What happened to me?"

Commander Sakazaki: "You were attacked by two S-Class Hunters, there's no need to know their names or anything. They have been executed for treason, and attempted murder. Good thing you were very close-by to Headquarters, some young girl with long, bright brown hair carried you into the Medical rooms here. If you haven't noticed, you're in HQ, right now." A long-haired girl with bright brown hair? Could it be... Kiari!?!

Me: "Kiari... Commander, was the girl's name, Kiari?!" How could she be alive? That is if it really is her...

Commander Sakazaki: "I'm not sure what her name was, she didn't say. All the girl did was carry you to this room, look at you for a bit, and started to whisper something, you started to talk to her as well, it seems. But, that's besides the point, your situation is critical! When you were shot, it seems they used some sort of poisonous round, and it's rapidly taking it's effect in your body. While you were asleep, the doctors have done surgery to ensure you stay alive for longer. If it weren't for them, you would have died around 17 hours ago. Saito, don't be alarmed, look at yourself..."

What I saw was almost too much to handle, not only have I been completely naked this whole time, with no sheets to cover me up, but the left side of my chest has this strange machine. It's placed exactly where my heart is, the machine is glowing and pumping with an abnormal green color to it. What is this thing?

Commander Sakazaki: "That machine, is an upgrade to your body, Saito. It's what is keeping you alive, but it will only last for ten years. Basically, it's a mechanical heart, those men shot out your original heart, and this is the only way to keep you breathing. There is some benefits, however, your agility and reflexes have increased ten-fold, and blood pumps into your body at least six times faster. That would mean, that most of your body has become stronger than before. But, since we never expected that the men would have tried to kill you, the mission has been classified as a success, and you have been advanced to A-Class. Congratulations, Saito Kojima. Now... you need to get some rest, and just take it easy for a couple of days, we'll be monitoring your actions until we see that you're able to leave this room." she turned around, and left the room, very quietly, I guess she thought I fell asleep.

So, it seems I've died twice already. Three lives, and it's "Game Over" as they always say, and I'm at my last life. But, who was that girl...? If it really was Kiari... Ooh.. I just can't wait to see her! Heh heh heh, oh Saito, you sucker, getting all excited for something that could easily be not true. Well, I should get some rest, even if I had plenty...

Chapter V - Mysterious Woman! Who is She!?

Mmm... it always feels good after a nice rest, especially one that was at least seven-teen hours long. I feel as though I could take on the world! Then again, I'd better tell the nurses that I'm ready to leave, and ask where's my clothes. Is it me, or has the room gotten brighter? I almost have to squint to be able to see what's around me... Let's see here... left-foot out, touch the floor, then right-foot out, touch the floor. Ha ha! I managed to stand up! Take that, S-Class bastards!

I began to walk out of the room, with the door half-closed to my left, when a nurse ran right in shouting, "No no no! You need to have clothes on! This isn't a brothel!" The hell... I was just about to ask you for them.

Me: "You do know, I was about to ask where my clothes are, right lady? Also... what's with the brothel comment? Y'take me for a perverted loser, huh!?" Damn it, at times like this, I wish I could use ki once again...

Nurse: "I'm sorry," she bowed when she spoke of this, "your clothes are in the closet to your right, and we cleaned them and kept them safe. I think they're better than ever!" the nurse started to giggle when she was finished. Hm, now she's cute all the sudden...

Me: "Thank you very much, and sorry for that little outburst there," and I walked towards the closet. It's very sleek-looking, with the outer shell all white, and rectangular-smooth. It seems to look like something I'd probably fall asleep inside, if it was cushioned up and comfortable in there. I opened it up from the small little button, located on the bottom. I could hear a nice, "Ksssssssssshhhhhhhhhklunk!" sound when it was opening up, and there they were, my clothes. Short-sleeved jeans jacket, two red wrist-clothes, a white T-shirt, sneaking boots, and dark blue jeans. Exactly what I wore, and she was right, they do look better, for some reason...

I put on all my clothes, and fixed up my hair, a little bit. Just a little fondling here and there on the top, and presto! My hair's fixed! Wow, I sound like some stupid game-show host or something as obnoxious as that... Well, it's time to head out. Out the door I go!

As soon as I left the Medical Section of Knighthood HQ, I could see the calendar right above me, flashing with a very bright yellow light. The current date is... March 26th, 2189. So it seems that if nothing kills me in between now and the next ten years, I'll be looking at living until the year 2199. Great, just before the new century, that'll be a good way to kick off the next hundred years. Hm... I feel as though I'm being watched by someone, trying not to be seen. Heh, let's try this out.

Me: "Hey! Whoever you are, just come out. I already know that you're watching me, so there's no point in running away, alright?" I guess it worked, since someone is coming towards me. It's the same girl Commander Sakazaki described to me, who saved my life! Why is she still here? Do I have some sorta stalker? "It's you, you're the one who saved my life, right? Well, um... thanks for helping me out, I owe you one." I can't see her face too well, since the lower half is covered by a mask, but the rest of her body is all in very-tight and dark leather, making the torso look very thin. Let's hope it's only the leather making her look that skinny...

Mystery Girl: "Saito... I did it because I had to. There is no way I can let somebody like you die in such a horrid and weak way." Oh, so I'm going to die in another way, much better than that?

Me: "Hey, just being curious. Do you happen to know someone named Kiari Takanoshin?" when I said Kiari's name, she flinched, and began blush. "What's wrong? You don't happen to BE Kiari, huh..?"

Mystery Girl: For some reason, she quickly said this, "What're you talking about, Saito-kun!? I can't be her! Oh ho ho, no no no, Saito-kun! I'm no Kiari!" now she's laughing at herself... great... a crazy girl... But then again, only Kiari calls me by Saito-kun…

Me: "Cut the act, Kiari. I know it's you..." as I stepped forward to take off the mask, the girl pulled it off and kissed me... It felt.. warm, and wet at the same time. I could feel the machine pumping at a much faster rate, making my entire chest glow green. Kiari... Kiari... I've missed you... I haven't felt your lips in so long... this feeling... this love... I embrace it!

The kiss ended after 3 minutes, and she looked at me, very innocently. Don't know why she'd be acting so innocent after doing something like that. Has she changed this much? Before, I'd be the one who starts the kisses, now it's the other way around.

Kiari: "I'm sorry to have tricked you Saito... but like you, I also survived the blast. But, then again, your aim was crap, and it only hit my right rib-cage!" Oh, now you're commenting on my aim, nice low-blow there...

Me: "It doesn't matter... I missed you so much, Kiari... I love you... Forever..."

Kiari: "I love you, too... Saito..."

Chapter VI - Where Did You Go? Lonesome...

Just like that, my life has become important, once again. The one person, in the whole world who I cared about most, has come back, and was never dead. It's shocking, to say at least, that this turn of events has happened. I pray that the rest of my life will continue on this sort of path...

After the two of us were reunited, we went over to my home, an apartment room close to Knighthood HQ. It's not too shabby, but still kind of bad looking. All there is inside, is just a regular double-sized bed, a television set that looks like it came from the year 2002 or less, and kitchen to the right half of the room. Kiari, on the other hand, didn't seem to find it as bad as I do.

Kiari: "For someone living alone, you're doing pretty good. It's much better than my house, that's for sure. Mine's just an abandoned shed all the way next to some farm." Hmm... Seems you had it rough...

Me: "I'm sorry to hear that, Kiari..." I really was, from the bottom of my heart.

We kissed once again, this happened quite a few times. Each time we kissed, we walked closer to my bedroom, a few steps each kiss... Are we ready to be doing something like this? Is it right? I could feel her tongue moving inside of my mouth, squirming and touching mine... Her arms were wrapped around my waist, I never knew Kiari's grip was so tight! Slowly, I could feel myself falling onto my bed, and feeling more and more tired. Kiari... I love you... But... what are we doing? What just happened? A second ago, you were wearing clothes, and now we're already here. Did all this happen in a matter of seconds, or was it longer? Why does it sound as though you're in pain..? Your body is all wet, we're both feeling as though we're out of breath. Deeper and deeper... I lose consciousness...

I woke up the next morning, with all my clothes, except for underwear, hung up on the side of my bed. What happened last night...? Did we really do this...? No, it can't be... I looked to my right, and found no one next to me, I looked to my left, and found the same thing, nothing but wrinkled bed sheets.

Me: "No... Where are you, Kiari?" I am still feeling tired, "Where are you!?" She couldn't have just left me like this, there's no way!

I got up from my bed, and went to the kitchen, very slowly. The stove, and everything else looked fine, as though it was never touched. But something was different, on the dining table, was a small case. It was chrome-colored, and had a tiny black button on the top, a holographic message. It must be from Kiari, she should be able to explain what happened. I pressed the small button, and set it back down on the table, it began to make a quiet humming noise, and flashed a holographic image of Kiari, fully clothed, finally...

Hologram Kiari: "Good morning, Saito... I hope you slept well, I've recorded this message to inform you on what's going on. The thing is, I'm part of the Knighthood Agency, but I'm of a much higher class than you are, the X-Class. Those who are in this class, are not allowed to be seen taking part in missions, or almost anything, we are basically shadows. Also, I don't live in a small shed next to a farm, it was all a lie, I tricked you. Heh heh, and I'm sorry... Also, I'm not a virgin. Well, not anymore, thanks to you, that is, Saito. As hard as it is to believe, we did it. I think we both enjoyed that... but that's not what this is about." Shadows, X-Class Hunters, and lies? What the heck is going on!? "Saito, I'm not supposed to be seen with you, there is a group of underground thugs who are thinking of overthrowing the country's government. I am being told to sort of, sneak my way into becoming a member, so I can find out more about their motives. Being seen with you, would mean that I'm helping the Knighthood, causing my cover to be blown. I'm so sorry, Saito. Maybe, when this mission is over, we can finally be together, forever..."

The holographic message stopped, and the small box disappeared, almost as though it evaporated itself. What a shocking turn of events... This really hurts me inside, but if she needs to do this for her mission, I will wait for her, and allow her to do as she pleases...

Kiari, I will join them, and fight alongside you!

Chapter VII - Underground Missions! Don't Play For Fools!!

Just for that one night, I thought I had it all back. Now, everything's taken away from me once again, leaving me empty and strength-less. Show me how it ends, for I've become sick of it! Sure, she left for an important mission, but why not just at least allow me to assist? That's what I will do, I will request for the same mission Kiari has, personally.

I got all my clothes back on, and headed out of my apartment home, down the elevator, out the door, and into the streets. By looking at how much people are outside, which isn't very much it seems, it must be around 9:30AM. Great, now it leaves me with more questions on when did Kiari leave? But, that's another concern that is best to just say, "Fuck it" to. I walked the short walk towards the Knighthood Agency, and the automated doors opened. I quickly glanced around the main lobby, and saw a few of my usual friends. One of them has seen me, and just jumped off a large white coach, then ran towards me waving. His name is Patsu Horishi, and he's a loud one...

Patsu: "Hey!! Saito, my man! Where've you been for the past four days? I heard you got jacked by some S-Rank guys, don't worry 'bout'em, they got jumped later on that night." Yeah yeah, I already heard the story from Commander Sakazaki.

Me: "Sup, Patsu. How long have you been here, anyways?" he looked a lot more cheerful today than usual, probably high off something. His clothes are all green colored, green winter jacket, even though it's almost spring. Green jeans, and a small green beret. Hell, I didn't know they sold jeans in green until I met Patsu. Currently, he's an A-Class, too. He got it before me, about a month ago.

Patsu: "I've been here since 6AM, man. I seen a few people come inside and leave for breakfast, but what was sweet was this one chick that came in wearing all dark-leather. Daaaamn, she was fine! I'd tear that shit up!" What!? You'd tear up my Kiari!? Alright, calm down, he doesn't even know her at all, and Patsu's not the type to rape anyone.

Me: "Believe it or not, she's my girlfriend. I'm trying to find her to see what her current mission is to help her out." Yeah, good going, Saito, you just blurted out some secrets.

Patsu: "You? With her!? Ya gotta be kiddin' me, right?" I shook my head, "Well I'll be, you picked up a nice one. As for her getting a mission, I'm not sure if you can even see the same stuff she gets on her list. You do know she's X-Class, right?" He knows about X-Class, too? Am I the only one who didn't learn about them? "It'd be smart not to go into their missions, Saito, you'll get fucked up, real bad." Thanks for the tip, I think I've had worse missions than this.

Me: "I'm sure I can handle it. Remember, I'm the guy who fought the ShinRod single-handedly, so this shouldn't be too hard. I'll see you later, I've gotta report to the Commander."

Patsu: "Peace!" and I walked off, I kept going for about three or four white hallways, until I found a very large door. This is where we usually choose missions, and get them approved by the Commander at the same time. I'll try to convince her that I'm capable of assisting Kiari.

As I walked inside, a few other Hunters who's names I can never seen to remember, started to quietly clap for me as I made my way towards Commander Sakazaki. She looked a lot younger than usual, for somebody who's around forty years old. Her clothes looked similar to Shunryo, but orange-colored, and a lot smaller. Her hair is bright blonde, and cut extremely short, I think the style's called a crew cut or something. She's also got a small pair of glasses on, that are very hard to notice. The rest of the room is filled with computers and screens floating around the place. The Commander is standing on a platform that is suspending in the air, just a little higher than the rest of us.

Me: "Commander, I would like to personally request a mission from you. Do you happen to know what's the mission name that a Hunter by the name of Kiari Takanoshin is currently participating in?" She looked at me puzzled at first, then began to type some things into the large computer she's standing next to while saying Kiari's name slowly to herself.

On a very large screen, Kiari's profile appeared. She began to type more things, and the Mission Log popped up, showing all the assignments Kiari has completed, failed, and are currently being attended to. I could see one saying, "Underground Thugs" blinking red, with a small message of, "IN PROGRESS" right below it.

Me: "So, that's the one... Commander, ma'am, may I please be part of Kiari's Assist Unit?" when I said this, everyone except for her, began to laugh.

Hunter #1: "That was a good one, Saito!"

Hunter #2: "Is this guy for real?!"

Hunter #3: "Hooboy, I needed a good joke like that, Saito."

Me: "I'm being serious!! You may all find it funny, and probably think I'm not strong enough, or at a rank high enough, but I know that I can handle this! Keep in mind, that if if weren't for me, we'd all be dead by two years ago!" Finally, their mouths were shut, and the Commander began to type in some information to ask permission if I can assist with Kiari.

Commander Sakazaki: "Saito... if she does accept, you do know this mission will be very difficult, right?" I nodded my head, and understood.

Within a few minutes, a new message appeared, and it said. "Request Accepted, ASaito Kojima, has been added to Assist Unit." I felt relieved knowing this, I can finally fight alongside with Kiari, once again...

Commander Sakazaki: "Information about this mission has been uploaded onto your profile, Saito. Make sure to actually bring your armor this time, I think you left it at outside this room when you left for the A-Class Test. Most likely, it's still there." I did a short salute, and headed out the door, it slowly opened for me.

When I left the room, I looked around, and there it was, my armor. Well, not the actual armor itself, but the crest that is worn to activate it. It's sort of like a pin you place on your chest, mine's just a large red octagon with the letter "A" in gold on the middle. If I press on that "A," it will make my armor activate and cover my body, allowing me to use the weapons I've transferred inside. So far, the only things I have for weaponry, is a submachine gun, and a medium-sized cybernetic sword. The gun isn't much of a looker, but the blade of my sword is customized to my own liking, blue-colored, and capable of slicing through most objects. I spent most of my earnings on this one weapon... Yeah, I waste my cash too easily...

I placed the crest/pin thing on the left side of my chest, in the same area where the machine is, and began to walk out of the Knighthood Agency. I waved to Patsu again, since he seems to have been sitting on that coach the whole time, what a lazy bastard. I don't think he noticed me wave at him, since he didn't wave back, but that's alright. I never expected him to do that, anyways.

The door opened, and I could see that it must be around 11:16AM now, since there are a lot more people walking around the streets, and more cars bustling down the roads. I checked my Mission Log, and seen that the destination point is... Sector 612, the sewers... Just beautiful. Well, time to hit the road, and dig into this biatch!

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
